Hate This and I'll Love You
by You Electrify My Life
Summary: Based on the Muse song "Hate This and I'll Love You" about someone drops their friends/family to help on the way to power. My first ever song-fic, so go easy on me!


____

My first ever song-fic. I own everything except the lyrics (Muse - Hate This and I'll Love You) which is an amazing song, I recommend you listen to it. Enjoy.  
Oh and one more thing: Stupid fanfiction wouldn't let me lay it out how I planned *angry Ailish is angry*

___

* * *

_

_~.~  
/Oh I am growing tired,  
Of allowing you to steal,  
Everything I have/_

This has to stop, _you_ have yo stop. I am sick and tired of this, of everything, it is madness! You think you can use me? Think you can just take what you want from me without question? I have nothing now, just the clothes on my back and my body. I am weakened by the forces you have on me, it's almost like you are stealing my will to be happy, to _live_, sucking it clean from my body.

~.~  
_/You're making me feel,  
Like I was born to service you/_

To you people I'm just a worker, a slave. I don't have feelings, well not ones that people like _you_ care about, I'm not like you am I? Possession is the word that springs to your mind. You think I belong to you, you make me feel like I have to do everything you please. It's like you have a hold on me and with a click of your fingers I am at your service. I can't take it anymore, I _need_ to fight against you.

~.~  
_/But I am growing by the hour/_

I can feel it burning through my veins, a _pure_ hatred rising, boiling in my blood. Time will only make these emotions and feelings get bigger, I will be heard. I will overpower you. I would destroy you right now if I could, but that doesn't mean I won't. You will be nothing and feel what I have. That is a promise.__

/You left us far behind,  
So we all discard our souls/

Along your journey to power and responsibility I was just dropped, you used to care for me, I could tell it was there somewhere from the glimmer in your deep eyes. Now I was just there and the only emotion you showed me was hate. At the first sign of your anger I felt my soul crumbling away, it felt like the end of my world. Now I realise that I was just caught in the way of your heated tirade.

~.~  
_/And blaze through your skies,  
So unafraid to die/_

I am not afraid of you, in any way, shape or form. My memories are returning from the faded mess of black. You will remember me, but not in a good way. These memories will haunt you, burrow deep into your sick mind and stay there for eternity. It'll be like a firey blaze through your mind everytime. I will leave my mark.

~.~  
_/'Cuz I was born to destroy you,  
And I am growing by the hour/_

I feel it is my job. Everyone you ever loved, or cared for, all the people that loved you would agree. You've gone beyond the point of no return, I must destroy you, or at least force your mind into a state of bliss, where you and everyone around you can be in bittersweet harmony. I think the first option is more suited though. I don't know about the others, but I for one will never be able to forgive and forget what you've put me through.

_~.~  
/And I'm getting strong in every way,  
Yeah, yeah/_

I am stronger now. Before I was just weak and worn down. But it seems that now I don't fear you, now I have realised what I must do, the strength I know I had deep down is being released into my body, being carried around through my blood. It is filling the hole in my soul, making me feel complete. I have a better taste for life, a reason to live now. I think when you're gone everything will seem brighter, more alive. I just hope I'm right.

_~.~  
/You led me on, you led me on oohhh../_

It was all just a game wasn't it? You never did care, you never loved me like I loved you, it was an act and I didn't notice. You used me, used me for your own personal gain, I should have known all along not to trust you. I was warned, but no, I wouldn't accept it as fact, just lies or rumours. Everything I ever felt for you is gone. I will never trust you, nor love you - all of that has been replaced by anger and hatred. If I think of you the words that pop up most often are _vile, cruel _and _unloving. _I personally think they suit you perfectly. They are like trophies, and all three have your name written on them and in all fairness, it's not a good thing.

_~.~  
/And I'm getting stronger in every way,  
Yeah, yeah/_


End file.
